Angela
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: A multi-chapter story, well really just a series of oneshots  about Mimi, Roger, and their daughter, Angela. Sorry, I suck at summaries. PLEASE READ and REVIEW! It would be much appreciated!
1. Will You Tell Me About Her?

*Disclaimer; while I keep dreaming, I unfortunately don't own any part of _Rent_

* * *

Roger walked into the loft taking off his jacket and scarf and hanging them up next to the door. _Teenagers _he thought to himself as he picked up Angela's jacket and hat, put a dirty pot in the sink and turned off the blasting TV she'd left on. He then knocked on Angela's door gently before opening it. Angela sat at the desk Collin's boyfriend, Gordon had made Angela when she was five. After twelve years the desk was falling apart, but Roger couldn't afford a new one and anyway, even if he could, neither of them could bear to get rid of it after Gordon and Collins died.

"Hey Dad," Angela smiled looking up from her textbook.

"Hey sweetheart," Roger smiled back leaning against the doorway.

"Test?" he said nodding at the textbook.

"Yeah, AP Physics." Angela breathed, still studying the text and jotting something down in her notebook, filled neatly with her small, delicate, handwriting.

"Ah, so that's why you're staying home tonight," Roger smiled, his face fell when he walked over to the desk looked at the textbook, glancing at a page.

"What?"

"Nothing," Roger shook his head "just having flashbacks as to why I failed Physics, actually all of my classes, in high school."

Angela smiled "How was work?" she asked.

"Eh, it's work." Roger shrugged, he wasn't fond of being a waiter at the Life Café but it helped pay the bills that the gigs his band played couldn't, "How was dance rehearsal?"

"Awesome, I think we'll kick ass at the competition this weekend."  
"I'm sure you will," Roger grinned, he enjoyed seeing his daughter dance, he thought about how much Mimi had looked forward to seeing Angela perform on stage when Angela had started lessons. It had made Mimi so happy to see Angela doing something she herself had always wanted to do, but never got a chance to. The closest thing Mimi got to dancing was dancing at the Cat Scratch. Dancing, she'd confided in Roger was pretty much the only reason she'd taken the job, she loved dancing to much to do anything else, even if it did involve taking off your clothes in front of strangers. Mimi never did get a chance to see Angela perform.

"For the ballroom section, Aaron and I are doing the tango." Angela continued slurping from her bowl of Ramen Noodles.

"Really," Roger laughed "you know your Uncle Mark and Aunt Joanne do a mean tango,"

"You're joking," Angela said laughing too.

"I know," Roger shook his head comically "I had to see it to believe it, Mark with coordination," he continued to shake his head if the idea ludicrous. Angela continued to eat her dinner as Roger stared at his daughter, who looked just like her mother, her hair, still damp from her shower, was pulled back into a sloppy bun towards the top of her head. Roger thought back to the times he'd seen Mimi look exactly like this after a night at the Cat Scratch club doing homework for the classes she had the next morning. She'd worn those exact same sweatpants and t-shirt, and pulled her dark curls back the same exact way, and in an instant anyone who hadn't known both Mimi and Angela as Roger did could have mistaken the two instantly, only Roger noticed little things such as the way Angela held herself with less confidence, how she was shier than her mother, who had never shied away from much.

"What?" Angela asked noticing her father staring at her.

"Nothing," Roger said shaking his head "your smile reminds me of..." Angela's face softened before he could even finish the sentence, her mouth slowly moving into a small grin. She looked towards the picture taken of her and Mimi by Roger on her first day of kindergarten. Roger looked at it too, and he thought of who Angela had become; a smart, straight-A student who was friends with everyone, and was compassionate and caring, just like her mother. She was, in other words, everything Roger had wanted his daughter to become.

"That's my favorite," he beamed looking at the picture, Mimi and Angela grinning at the camera, as if just for that moment everything was okay, as if Mimi wasn't incredibly sick at that time. You'd never guess that Mimi would be rushed to the hospital a day later, and die later that week from that picture; she looked just like any other mother smiling with her daughter.

"Will you tell me about her?" Angela asked looking up at her father. When she was little Angela would ask her father this question all the time, she didn't remember her mother that well, and all the hospital visits had started to mix in her memory. Every time she asked her father this question he would quickly change the subject, but this time he paused for a second before saying anything. He walked over to Angela's bed and sat down on the edge of it "Your mother, she was well… hard to describe." Angela grinned as Roger took a second to find words "she was stubborn," he sighed; silence flooded the room as Roger continued to struggle to find words to tell Angela about Mimi.

"Tell me how you met," Angela insisted.

Roger smiled "It was on Christmas Eve, she lived here while Mark and I were upstairs. The power had gone out, Mark was out of the loft and Mimi knocked on the door and asked me to light her candle."

"Aww…" Angela cooed smiling "Was it love at first sight?

"It might have been, but I didn't let her know it." Roger laughed "I kind of shoved her out the door after she flirted with me. But then she came back, like I said, she was stubborn." he smiled, "I got mad at her, but she got me outside for the first time in a while. We met up later that night and got back together. But right before Angel's death we got into a fight and broke up, then after Angel died I left for Sante Fe."

"I never knew you've been to Sante Fe. Why'd you go there?" Asked Angela, reminding Roger of when she was a toddler just learning to talk and she questioned everything; Mimi had called her "our little interrogator".

"I don't know, to get away I guess, Collins, Mark and I sort of had this dream to open up a restaurant there, but I didn't last long. I got home and Mark told me he hadn't seen Mimi in weeks. I went looking everywhere for her. Finally Maureen and Joanne found her on the streets, she passed out when they got her into the apartment, we thought she was dead, we had no heat and it was freezing out. But she came back saying that she saw Angel." Roger took a second, that night still haunted him. He could still see Mimi's cold, dead body as Maureen and Joanne had lied her on the table and they'd covered her with Roger's jacket to keep her warm. "Eventually we had you." He added smiling at Angela, wanting to end on a happier note.

"What happened when mom told you she was pregnant with me?" Angela asked looking at Roger expectantly.

Roger sighed "To tell you the truth I wasn't exactly excited," he admitted.

"You weren't?" Angela asked, not looking upset, merely curious.

"Not that I didn't want you," Roger said quickly, although he knew Angela wouldn't be upset "but because how we live, I didn't think our style of living was the best to bring a child into, and plus," he said looking at Angela "I thought having a baby, when we both had HIV was almost a death sentence to you, I thought you'd have a horrible life, I never knew all the medical advances that would be made, I thought you'd be dead before you were five."

He looked at Angela who was looking down at her feet, and memories came flooding back.

* * *

*What do you think so far? Please Review, constructive critisism would be appreciated, but don't be too harsh it's my first Fanfic.


	2. Mimi tells Roger

_Eighteen Years previous_

Mimi sat across from Roger staring at her feet.

"Meems, will you tell me what's wrong?" Roger said finally growing impatient. The two were in the Live Café at the request of Mimi, she'd told Roger she needed to talk to him.

"I… I think I'm." Mimi started, but them she stopped.

"What?" Roger said confused. He looked into Mimi's eyes as she finished the sentence with them "Pregnant?" He finished. She nodded slowly, continuing to look down at her feet. "How… I mean we've been safe."

"It broke Roger," Mimi sighed "remember?"

"Did you…"

"Take a home test? Yeah Roger, I had Maureen get me ten different brands. They all read the same."

"Ten?" Roger said raising an eyebrow "How the hell did you generate enough…"  
"A lot of water." Mimi breathed somewhat bitterly.

"Why Maureen?" Roger asked suddenly "I would have gotten you them you know."

"It's just…" Mimi started "I didn't know how to tell you right then, and besides you're a guy. You can't ask a guy to buy a pregnancy test, it's just..."

"…awkward?"

"Yeah," Mimi nodded "otherwise I would have asked Collins, although come to think of it he was probably a better candidate, even if he is a guy. Or anyone actually, Joanne was just at work at I wanted those test the moment the realization hit me. Maureen was the only girl available, and trust me, you have no idea how hard it is for Maureen to keep a secret. Joanne, Mark, and Collins probably already know by now."

Roger smiled "More than likely." Then his face fell "but, well what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Mimi whispered "I'm sorry Roger, I just don't know."


	3. Baby Names

If anyone had actually been reading this, I'm sorry it's been so long, I promise to get another chapter up much, much sooner. I forgot about this story for a long time and today I just randomly began writing this chapter remembering that I had already started the story.

* * *

"Mimi Jr."

"No. We are not naming our daughter Mimi Junior. I mean if we were going to have a son, Roger Junior definitely. But Mimi Junior? Nope."

"Fine." Mimi smiled "Carrie."

"There was a girl in my kindergarten class named Carrie. She was really mean. No."

"She was mean? Really Roger?"

"What? I don't want my daughter to be mean. Do you?"

"Fine. How about Nina?"

"Ex-girlfriend. Nope."

"Anita."

"Like that girl from that movie you made me watch, _West Side Story_? No. How about Gabriela? I always liked that name."

"No, I work with a girl named Gabriela." Mimi sighed. She was comfortably relaxed on Roger, her legs entwined with his and her hands on top of her bulging stomach, covered with Roger's. Mimi and Roger had been debating names for months for now, and with only a couple more weeks until her due date, they still hadn't agreed on a name. "Let's face it." She sighed eventually gently standing up and walking, or waddling, to the kitchen. "We're never going to…" And she broke off.

"Mimi?"

"Um Roger," Mimi breathed "my water just broke."

* * *

I know this chapter's a bit short and cliche, but please review! and a new chapter will be up much sooner!


	4. She's Beautiful

So I've returned to this story, I'm not sure how great this will be but here goes...

*Disclaimer* I still don't own Rent :(

* * *

Roger couldn't describe the feeling of holding his daughter in his arms. He watched as she slept in his arms. She was perfect. The baby woke up as the door opened quietly.

"Sorry I'm late," Collins whispered walking into the hospital room and seeing Mimi sleeping "Is that?" He looked at Roger who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, a bundle in his arms. He lifted the baby up to Collins who smiled, taking the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Collins smiled "Did you guys pick a name yet?"

"Yeah," Roger smiled "Angela."

"I like that," Collins smiled "Angel would like that."

"Thought she would." Roger nodded.

Collins stood awkwardly, something was clearly bothering him, finally he voiced his concern "Roger, are you and Mimi, are you going to be able to afford all this?"

Roger looked at Collins "Well my parents have been paying the hospital bills since we don't have insurance. When I first told them about Mimi they were furious, you know them, but they want to be a part of Angela's life. As for after this, well with our jobs, I think we'll manage."

"Well Mark was scared about how you'd react, but he wanted me to tell you if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You know ever since his movie came out. Also, you know that ATM still will still…"

"You know we don't like to use that unless we need to." Roger said quickly "And we don't need help. We'll manage. But thanks, if we need anything we'll ask."

"Okay," Collins breathed easily, clearly having been worried about how Roger would react.

"Collins," Mimi murmured shifting in the bed as she woke up.

"Hey," Collins beamed hugging Mimi and kissing her cheek "Angela's beautiful."

"Isn't she?" Mimi grinned.

"She looks just like you."

"How are you feeling?" Roger asked shifting in his seat.

"Tired. Sore." Mimi sighed before looking at Angela, asleep in Collins's arms "But it's the best I've felt in a long time."

"Do you know if she has…" Collins began to ask.

"No," Mimi shook her head "they can't tell if she's positive for it yet. We probably won't know for sure for months."

"Well even if she does have HIV," Collins said "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thanks Collins." Mimi smiled weakly.

"I've got to go though, I just came by to see the baby and see how you guys were doing." Collins sighed handing Angela over to Mimi.

"So soon? Where are you headed?" Mimi asked.

"I've got a date," Collins said, seeming to not believe it himself.

Mimi gasped excitedly "That's great, with who?"

"You know Gordon, from life support? Well he asked me out last week. I figure, Angel wouldn't want me to shut myself out."

"No," Mimi shook her head.

"That's great man," Roger nodded standing up and hugging his friend.

"Well, I'll see you later." Collins said kissing Mimi's cheek.

"Bye," They both smiled.

"Want me to take her so you can get more rest?" Roger offered after Collins had left.

"Sure," Mimi handed Angela back over to Roger "Thanks." And with that she closed her eyes, asleep again in minutes.

"Looks like it's just you and me again kid," Roger said as Angela yawned stretching out, looking up at him. Roger couldn't help but notice that she had Mimi's eyes; he smiled down at her "How'd I get so lucky." He shook his head looking over at Mimi, who was snoring slightly. He kissed Angela, holding her close to him.

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated! More chapters will be up like... really soon. Hopefully they'll be better.


	5. Your Eyes

Told you I'd update soon :-)

*Disclaimer* Sadly I still don't own Rent

* * *

Angela let out a scream in the middle of the night "It's your turn," Mimi groaned turning onto her side. Roger sighed getting up and groggily marched to Angela's crib.

"What's wrong baby," He muttered picking her up, she continued crying. He bounced her gently in her arms, walking over to the refrigerator and heating up her formula. He offered it to her, but she continued screaming. Roger groaned, still bouncing her up and down in his arms. He tried making the shushing noise Mimi made whenever she tried to get Angela to sleep, that didn't work either. He sat down on the couch, continuing to rock her in his arms.

"Why can't you stop crying for me," He groaned. So far Mimi was the only one who'd been able to calm the constantly crying infant. He looked down at her and saw her eyes, the same ones as her mother.

"_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes"_

He sang, trying to calm Angela. The soothing sound of his voice seemed to calm Angela, her face relaxed and she stopped screaming. Roger smiled as Angela looked up at him almost expectantly. He continued.

"_Can't get them out of my mind. And I find, I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. The night you came into my life, where there's moonlight, I see your eyes."_

By the time he'd finished the song Angela had blinked her eyes sleepily and fell asleep. Roger kissed her goodnight before placing her back into her crib and crawling back into bed, where Mimi lied on her side awake, smiling at Roger.

"I love that song," She told him before kissing him gently on the lips.


	6. Family Loss

**As you can probably tell, I got bored today :D Well this is my last chapter for today. Also, FYI this chapter goes ahead a few years, these next chapters will skip ahead a little more than the past couple ones. And thank you so much for the positive reviews (and Maureen Elphaba Thropp, I think I fixed the error in chapter four, thanks for pointing it out! I don't proofread as much as I probably should...) Well anyway, here's my next chapter, I'm not really sure about it but let me know what you think, which means even if you think it sucks I want to know!**

***disclaimer* As much as I'd love to, I still don't own Rent.**

* * *

Years later Mimi laid on the couch, her eyes sorrowful. Roger didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry," seemed kind of insufficient. Mimi had been looking forward to this child more than anything, Roger not so much, thinking about all the money it would require, money they didn't have. But Mimi had manage convince him that another child would be a good thing "Just look at how great our first kid is," she'd told him, and Roger couldn't argue with her. At three Angela was already their pride and joy, already reading and writing never going anywhere without a book or pad of paper and crayons. She strived to learn more and was the smartest little kid in her preschool class, why wouldn't they want another when their first was turning out so well?

Miscarriage was something Roger and Mimi had never thought of or considered. They'd never imagined a complication with the pregnancy. But the moment the doctor's face fell when trying to find the baby's heartbeat, they knew something was wrong.

"Daddy, why's mommy so sad?" Angela asked Roger as he got a glass of water for Mimi.

Roger sighed, they hadn't even told Angela about the pregnancy yet "Mommy and I thought we were going to get you a baby brother or sister, but it turns out we aren't." He tried to explain.

"Why not?"

Roger struggled for words, how'd you explain miscarriage to a three year old? "The baby just didn't make it." He breathed.

Angela didn't say anything to Roger after that but turned away and ran towards her mother "Don't be sad Mommy," she said hugging Mimi as she sat up from the couch "You still have me."

"Thanks chica," Mimi smiled hugging Angela "as long as I have you I'll be fine," Angela smiled up at her mother giving her another bear hug. Roger brought over Mimi's glass of water and handed it to her as Angela hung around Mimi's neck, Roger knew as long as he had this, he'd be okay.

* * *

Thoughts? REVIEW Please!


	7. Vacation

**Just another random chapter I thought up... Sorry it took me so long to update, but sadly I haven't had much time to write lately :'( My summer job has taken up a lot of my free time lately as well as getting ready for school... Anyways... Please review! They make my day, even if this chapter is crap I'd like to know!**

***Disclaimer* I sadly still don't own any part of Rent, or any show for that matter...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Mimi asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," Maureen told her "you and Roger are going. Plus it's already too late to back out, the room's paid for. If you two don't go out and have an amazing weekend to yourselves than that room is just going to go to waste."

"You guys deserve it." Mark told them "And Angela will be fine with us. Go out and have a good time."

"Okay," She breathed looking over at Roger "Do we have everything?"

"Yeah," Roger smiled showing her their suitcase which held all they'd need for their weekend. Collins had decided after Mimi's miscarriage that she and Roger needed to get away and so he scraped some money along with Mark, Maureen and Joanne to send Roger and Mimi out of town to a fancy hotel to spend the weekend, a sort of honeymoon as Mimi and Roger hadn't had one after their tiny city hall "wedding" they'd had when Angela was an infant. They'd been hesitant when Collins first told them about the trip, but Roger knew Mimi needed this and had convinced her to take up the offer.

"So don't forget, Angela takes a nap at two o'clock everyday and she's just getting over a fever so try and keep her inside most of the time, there's some videos and a few books for her on the shelf if she gets bored but she'll probably just color most of the time and if she starts burning up again there's some children's aspirin in the cabinet next to her AZTs, don't forget to give her those and…"

"She'll be fine," Collins smiled "How much trouble can she be?"

"She's a three year old." Roger laughed at Collins "You'd be surprised. But we're only a half hour train ride away if things get out of control."

"Well with all of us, I think we'll manage."

"Be good for your uncle Mark and uncle Collins." Mimi told Angela kissing her goodbye.

"And your uncle Gordon and aunt Joanne," Roger added also kissing Angela goodbye "your auntie Maureen, well I don't care so much about you behaving for her." He winked at Angela as she giggled, looking at Maureen who had crossed her arms dramatically.

"Thanks again," Mimi smiled hugging everyone.

"Don't mentioned it." Collins beamed "Go. Relax, have fun."

"Okay," Mimi sighed glancing at Roger "I love you sweetie." She added hugging Angela again.

"I love you too. Bye mommy, bye daddy." She tackled Roger's leg as he picked her up.

"We'll be back soon," He kissed her before handing her over to Mark who waved as Roger and Mimi turned to head into the train station.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mimi asked once they'd settled on the train. She looked out the window anxiously at Angela with their group of friends, Angela waved happily at her mother, now on the ground staring at the train.

"She'll be fine, I think she can manage two days with Mark." Roger squeezed Mimi's hand "Relax okay?"

Mimi breathed heavily before leaning back into Roger's arms closing her eyes as the train pulled out of the station.

"I love you Mimi." Roger whispered kissing her forehead. Mimi had little response, already asleep on his shoulder.


	8. Losing Another Child

***Gasp* An update! Originally I had planned this to be part of the last chapter, but that didn't work out and so now it's its own chapter. it's kind of weird though, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 we _must_ be twins! or you can read my mind or something! you'll know what I'm talking about when you finish this chapter... and as always, please review :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Mimi lied on the hotel bed, kissing Roger's neck "I love you." She told him. He kissed her back, but pulled away after a moment "What?" She looked at his face.

"It's just," Roger breathed "It's been three weeks since the miscarriage. We're going back home tomorrow, and being here alone, I thought maybe we'd talk about it."

"What if I don't want to," Mimi crossed her arms, but she looked at Roger and sighed "I didn't want another kid before I got pregnant. I still don't, it's just losing another child…"

"What do you mean losing another child?" Roger sat up looking Mimi in the eyes which widened after realizing what she'd said, her body went limp.

"When I was fifteen." Mimi whispered, her brown eyes watering. Roger hardly ever saw Mimi cry "This guy attacked me in the alley. 'I love you Spanish girl' he kept telling me. When my father found out I was pregnant he kept hitting me and calling me a whore. He said it was my own goddamn fault. He dragged me to this clinic, and they… I didn't want that child, but I lost something that day. And after that my dad never treated me the same, that's when I started using."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mimi considered this for a moment "I didn't want to talk about it. I was embarrassed by it I guess."

"You shouldn't be." Roger said taking Mimi in his arms as she continued to cry "I love you." He kissed her forehead "Don't be embarrassed by anything." They fell back on the bed, Mimi still in Rogers arms, resting her head against his shoulder her eyes closed. They jumped as Roger's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Roger said into the phone, unsure what to expect.

"Hey," Marks voice said slowly.

"What happened?" Roger sighed into the phone.

"I just left her alone with Maureen for a couple hours…" Mark said quickly.

"Oh God," Roger said.

"What?" Mimi looked up from the bed.

"What happened to Angela?"

"She's fine." Mark said quickly "But she broke her wrist, she wants you and Mimi."

"We'll be home in half an hour." Roger sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked as Roger hung up.

"Angela broke her wrist." Roger shook his head as he and Mimi gathered up their stuff.

"Baby," Mimi groaned as she walked into the loft with Roger to see Angela lying on the couch, a purple cast on her arm.

"Hi mommy!" She beamed up at Mimi and Roger unexpectedly "See my cast!" She held up her arm "It's purple! The doctor said I could have it any color I wanted. I thought about pink, but I think the purple's prettier."

"Definitely." Roger smiled hugging Angela "What exactly happened?" He turned to Mark who was in the kitchen making soup.

"Well Collins and Gordon had gone out and I couldn't get a hold of them, and Joanne was at work. I tried calling Benny but Allison picked up the phone and you know how she is, she got pissed and hung up on me after I mentioned how Angela was your kid." He gestured to Mimi, who blushed not looking at Roger "And Maureen had come over to play with Angela. I figured she'd be fine. Well they ended up at the park, don't look at me like that I know you didn't want her going outside, and Angela ended up falling out of the monkey bars and she broke her wrist. Oh she also convince Maureen to get her ears pierced at the mall." He looked at Roger as Mimi brushed back Angela's hair seeing two diamond studs in her ears "You're the one who told her she didn't have to behave for Maureen."

"I figured Maureen wouldn't be watching her by herself!" Roger argued "Seriously? You left my kid alone with Maureen? You must still be in love with her." He shook his head.

"I am not!" Mark said defensively. Roger simply shook his head and turned to Angela who was still beaming excitedly.

"I'm going to have everyone sign it!" She was telling Mimi excitedly who was looking at Angela's cast which was decorated with drawings and signatures.

"Who's Brooke sweetie?" She asked Angela curiously looking at one of the signatures "A nurse or something?" She added looking at Mark.

"She's uncle Mark's friend." Angela said simply as she continued to admire her cast.

"Wait," Roger turned to Mark "That girl Joanne set you up with months ago?"

"Yeah," Mark shifted uncomfortably "That's why I left Angela with Maureen. We um, had a date."

"No kidding," Roger laughed "What affected her brain to make her go out with you?"

"Roger!" Mimi slapped him playfully.

"What?" Roger laughed as Mimi rolled her eyes at him Angela laughing.


	9. The One to Survive

**Another update! This is another chapter that jumps a couple of years... Angela's like 5 in this just fyi. Anyway, as always please review, even if it sucks :-)**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Roger asked tentatively watching as Mimi woke up in a hospital bed. The past years her health had deteriorated continuously, eventually leading her to pass out soon after dropping Angela off at school in the morning.

Mimi considered Roger's question before replying with a weak "Tired."

"Do you need anything?" Roger pleaded, wanting to do something. Seeing Mimi this way, it brought back memories from years ago, when Mimi lied in the loft feverish and weak.

Mimi shook her head shifting her body a little in the bed careful not to disturb the IVs and tubes that snaked out of her. "Where's Angela?"

"With Mark and Brooke getting lunch." Roger said "They should be back soon."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No."

"Good, I want to tell her." Mimi said slowly.

"Okay," Roger nodded looking pitifully at Mimi, thinking of Angel. He thought of Marks words "Perhaps it's because I'm the one to survive!" he had shouted in defense of Roger's accusations. Roger hadn't understood then, thinking it a blessing "Poor baby," He had rolled his eyes in response. But seeing Mimi here, now, thinking of Angel, of April, of how sick Collins and Gordon both looked… did he look like that? No, everyone had commented on how Roger _didn't _look like that. They always commented on how healthy he looked. Only now did he realize that Mark was right, it was a curse, being the one to survive.

"Mommy!" Angela cried letting go of Mark and Brooke's hands and running to the bed.

"Be careful," Roger warned guiding Angela softly onto the side of the bed.

"Hi sweetie," Mimi muttered as she managed a hug. She looked at Roger who understood she wanted to talk to Angela.

"Mark, Brooke, would you guys come with me to the cafeteria?"

"But we were just…" Mark started until Brooke nudged him and he looked Roger's face, and then over at Mimi and Angela "Oh, yeah. Sure." They turned to leave.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a second…" Roger muttered as he closed the door. They looked at him curiously, then shrugged continuing down the hallway. Roger turned to the closed door, listening in. He could hear Mimi saying something to Angela, but she was talking Spanish he realized, which thanks to Mimi's insistence of consistently speaking to Angela in Spanish as a baby, Angela now spoke it fluently. Angela's voice came back, Roger could hear tears behind them. He took a deep breath, Angela wasn't just crying anymore. He cracked the door open, unable to help himself. Mimi was clutching a wailing Angela in her arms, tears streaming down her face as well. Mimi looked up at him, her eyes red.

"Daddy," Angela cried up at Roger.

"It's going to be okay honey," He said taking her in his arms "now mommy needs rest, okay? Why don't we go to the cafeteria with uncle Mark and aunt Brooke?" Angela sniffed up at her father and nodded sadly, she clutched at Mimi one last time before climbing back into Roger's arms and putting her head on his shoulder. Mimi still crying waved to them, whispering "I love you," before closing her eyes.

Angela looked at Roger as he carried her down the hallway. She was still crying "Daddy? Mommy isn't going to get better is she?"

"I don't think so," Roger said, his voice cracking. He looked at his daughter, only five years old but already so mature and adult, having burdened so much, "But I promise you I'll always be there."

"You promise?" Angela looked at him her eyes still red "You'll never leave me?"

"Never, I'll always be here." Roger lied. He knew in all possibilities it was a promise he couldn't keep, but he knew he would try and keep the curse of being the one to survive from her for as long as he could.


	10. Funeral

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, I got kind of attached to my N2N multichapter... but anyways, here's another chapter!

* * *

**

"Angela please be quiet…" Roger whispered as his five year old daughter cried. He didn't blame her, he didn't want to be here either, but she wouldn't stop and she was screaming. It was as if this past week she'd completely changed. She was usually so quiet and mature, but now she wouldn't stop throwing tantrums.

"Come here Angela," Brooke whispered as she took Angela from Roger's arms.

"I'm really sorry man," Mark sighed looking at Roger sympathetically "if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks for everything," Roger smiled weakly "I'm fine though." The words felt empty, they weren't true and he'd said them so often lately they felt fake, overused.

"Roger, I know you, it's okay to be upset she's gone," Mark whispered "I know you're not fine."

Roger didn't say anything but he took Angela who'd stopped crying in Brooke's arms and walked towards the pew to sit down with Angela on his lap, Mark looked worriedly at Brooke.

"I'm worried about him," Brooke whispered, she also knew Roger well enough than to trust Roger's words.

"So am I," Mark breathed "and I'm worried about Angela, I'm not sure she fully understands what happened."

Brooke sighed "The service is about to start," she whispered to Mark as they sat down next to Maureen and Joanne who were both crying and a priest got up to start the memorial service for Mimi.

"The service today will start with a speech prepared by Mimi's husband, Roger Davis." Roger stood up handing Angela to Collins. His face was squinted, Mimi would have hated the service already, it was too formal, much like Angel's. Why'd they both have to be in a freaking church?

"Uh, Mimi was an amazing person." Roger started "She may have hit a few bumps in the road but she took them all in stride. She was a great mother to our daughter, and I can't begin to describe how much I loved her." He sighed. He sounded like an idiot, those words were not right for Mimi. He had more to say, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he say it? He said a few more empty words that meant nothing, and then he went and sat back down, not looking Mimi's parents in the eye. He wanted to yell at her father for abusing her, at her mother for not doing anything about it. But her couldn't, he couldn't even look at them. Her father didn't even seem upset.

"Daddy," Angela whispered as Collins handed her back to Roger "can I say something about Mommy like you did?"

Roger looked down at his daughter, then he looked at Mark who was about to get up and read his speech, Mark who'd overheard Angela nodded whispering "Let her talk," Roger nodded back and with Angela in his arms he walked her up to the front of the chapel and whispered to the priest that she wanted to talk. The priest cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, but we have a last minute addition, Angela Davis, Mimi's young daughter is going to speak about her mother."

Angela looked up at her father who had sat back down in the front pew and spoke "I loved my Mommy, and it isn't fair that I don't get to see her anymore. But daddy says we should be happy for what we had, but that it's also okay to be upset and miss her," she told them "and I'm going to miss her because Daddy can't cook." Everyone burst into tearful laughter as Angela ran back into her father's arms "how was that daddy?" she asked "would mommy have liked it?"

"Mommy would have loved it," Roger laughed embracing his daughter.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Completely sucky? Please Review either way XD**


End file.
